Hundred Moon Clan Arc
Below is a synopsis of the Hundred Moon Clan Arc. Part I Savien's and Riley's training The Global Federation of Research and Defense, looking to get the most out of both Savien's and Riley's powers, decided to make them undergo combat training. Savien had only taken a few karate classes in middle school, while Riley had no physical training whatsoever, but the GFRD became extremely persistent and continued to show them how to use some of the latest gadgets. This was to prepare them for joining Squad K7, one of numerous elite teams consisting of individuals with remarkable natural abilities. Afterwards, it was discovered that the only way Galvon could be freed from being encased in stone would be for Brynia to cast her Gaze of Agony on him again. All other methods could risk killing him. That was when the two realized that they needed to kidnap Brynia and take her into custody of the GFRD. Search for Brynia The Hundred Moon Clan proved to be elusive, and the GFRD spent several weeks tracking them and Brynia. They sent the Alpha Legion to search and end up finding her on Earth. Unfortunately, they could not get close enough without being jinxed, and they needed to call Savien and Riley for help. By teleporting from behind to ambush her, Savien could capture Brynia while Riley would keep her frozen with her animation spell. The technique succeeded, but the GFRD had gotten the attention of the Hundred Moon Clan. Though they were able to free Galvon from the stone encasement, the clan had become a lot more active, and their leader Graham the Magnificent finally decided to show his face. Attack on Vanda In an attempt to capture the planet, the Hundred Moon Clan begun conquering Albacin III's city-states one by one through terrorism and coercion. Sapphire Marsh, Savien's hometown, was attacked directly and Savien's mother was critically injured. The Clan had also taken over Drosmer High School, forcing the teachers spread their propaganda. Over the course of the next month, their indoctrination tactics begun to take hold, and much of the population begun to get swayed to their side. More and more citizens from all over the planet were getting themselves converted into superpowered individuals to join the Clan's ranks. Every clan member had different motives. With every superhuman that joined or even got close, one of the members, Blank Slate, would grow stronger. Blank Slate was a human weapon that mimicked and absorbed powers to grow stronger, thus increasing the Clan's powers as well. Recapturing Albacin III Squad K7 returned to Albacin III and tries to recapture Vanda and the other city-states, but they failed since they were outnumbered. Their last option was to release Brynia and force her into using her jinxing to ward off the newly formed superpowered army. The only way the GFRD could actually get her to do it was to bribe her with sweets. Riley objected to that method, but for the time it worked as Brynia finally agreed to help. With Brynia's help, Graham is cornered, and he surrenders. However, it is revealed that Graham was actually Durana's pawn, and that all of the newly crafted superhumans were under the influence of mind control. Graham was killed off, while Durana proceeded to lay waste to the entire planet. Durana reveals his motive to destroy all life so that they could become part of Salvation - essentially continuing the Avatar Theocracy's mission from thousands of years ago. With Graham dead, Durana was now in charge, and he had become a god. All of the powers that Blank Slate had been absorbing from the superhumans was also being transferred over to Durana - a secret trick that Durana oversaw without the rest of the Clan's knowledge. And at that same time, Savien also learned that the Avatar cells that saved him at birth came from Durana, not Roh. Thus, Durana was Savien's real father. For now, the squad retreated while Brynia had a sudden realization as to what she got herself into. She had a change of heart, and she now officially switched sides without the need of bribery. Part II Durana's Invasion Durana had become nigh-unstoppable. The only reason why he had chosen not to destroy Squad K7 was that he did not want to harm his nephew. To buy more time, the GFRD contacted Savien's father Roh and Galvon's father Ashley Raminti in order to find a way to temporarily block Salvation to stop Durana until they could assemble their forces. Although the Avatar Theocracy could hit a sort of off switch that would disconnect all Avatars, they refused to take sides as they were firmly opposed to the GFRD's recent Black and White movement. Another way had to be found. It was discovered that in order to block Salvation, Noah Salsworth, a member of the Alpha Legion would need to sacrifice himself. Also, every Avatar in the physical world would be banished back to Salvation and Savien would lose his powers until Salvation was reopened again. They do it anyway, halting Durana's invasion while paying a heavy price. Preparing to Re-enter Salvation With the help of Roh, the members of Squad K7 received augments that allowed them to project themselves within Salvation to get around the blockade that they set up. This would mean that Savien would get his powers back. Final Showdown The squad finally met head on with Durana while receiving backup from the GFRD army. However, ultimately, the group would have to face him alone. Durana was drowned in his own insanity, having destroyed his emotions. However, he still had a sliver of regret left, and Brynia used a spell to exploit it. As a result, Durana had a few moments to talk to Savien requesting that he be terminated in order to redeem himself. After a long, climactic battle, the squad defeated Durana. Savien dealt the final blow by plunging Durana's own Quantum Sword into his chest. As Durana was fading from existence, he felt at peace, thanking Savien for putting an end to him. At the last moment, just as Durana vanished, a mysterious entity known as Reaper appeared, congratulating Savien and the team on bringing balance to the universe. However, just as he left, Reaper took the Quantum Sword for himself claiming that he will be able to put it to better use than any human, because one day his descendants will walk among gods. Departure of the Avatars With Durana defeated, the Avatar Theocracy promised reparations to Albacin III, but the council decreed that they no longer have any business in the physical world. All Avatars would have to depart back to Salvation. Thus, Savien was given the option of either becoming a full Avatar or a human. Wanting to experience human sensations and be with his friends, Savien chose to become a human forfeiting his powers. However, he agreed that should the need arise, he would be willing to become part Avatar again. Alternate timeline The new god In the Omega universe, Noah Salsworth fails to properly block Salvation. Although he lives, Durana levels the entirety of Albacin III using his quantum sword. The energy radiating from the collapsing buildings energizes him with so much power that he essentially became a god. Squad K7 retreated. However, the power that Durana absorbed had also driven him to beyond insane. He went from world to world, terrorizing the population and passing judgment on all those who opposed him. Because he could teleport virtually anywhere in the universe, he was nearly impossible to track. The Global Federation of Research and Defense begged the Avatar Theocracy to step in. Reluctant, they finally did. Under Noah's and Savien's leadership, a new resistance movement begun Category:Story arcs